


theism

by fulltimerecord (quiznaaak)



Series: destcember 2019 [13]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Religion, Religious Discussion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21795122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiznaaak/pseuds/fulltimerecord
Summary: is the traveler a god?
Series: destcember 2019 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561171
Kudos: 4





	theism

not everybody sees the traveler as a capital-g god, but then again, not everybody was raised from the dead by it. 

devrim kay didn’t care too much for gods. all he knew was that the shard in the dead zone was why it’s called a dead zone, and that the traveler had saved the human race more than a few times. 

the traveler controlled the life and death of every human, awoken, and exo, guardian or not. it protected the city, even when it was being captured and almost destroyed. it had the power of a god, but devrim has seen many refuse to believe that the traveler was one, due to it being a machine. in their mind, god was a flesh-and-blood human being, not a ball of tech that floated above their city.

did devrim see the traveler as a god? he didn’t have a definitive opinion, but he knows that it’s the closest that they’re ever gonna get to having one.


End file.
